Come Out and Play
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Spoilers for Chapter 46! "Even though she knew getting involved with Vincent Nightray was stupid..."-Ada/Vincent one-shot.


…_**Come Out and Play**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, or etc. belong to me. They all belong to ©Jun Mochizuki and ©XEBEC.**

_**SPOILER WARNING: There are spoilers for Chapter 46 within this fanfic, please do not read unless you have read the translation/looked at the RAWs of this chapter already, or do not mind being spoiled. If you do mind being spoiled, please stop reading now, thank you.**_

_A/N: As mentioned above, there are spoilers within this fic. But I just couldn't help myself. The latest chapter of _Pandora Hearts_ really opened up a new avenue of thought, not only on Ada and her characterization, but also on the Vincent/Ada relationship in general. They really are rather compatible. And while we do see the true side of Ada in this most recent chapter, this fic is still mostly written with creative license at the forefront, in other words, this is my take on Ada based on the new information we have been show in concerns to her. I hope you like it! : )_

-()-

When she first met him, with her good girl front properly in place, she noted that dangerous glint in his eyes. She saw the carefully hidden disgust that all the other girls, the ones who fawned over Vincent-sama as if he were some kind of god because of his golden colored hair and exotic eyes, would simply not notice or, if they did, would just push aside. Even though she knew getting involved with Vincent Nightray was stupid…Even though she knew he wasn't the charming man like others believed him to be (she had heard the whispers about him, the ones that Gil, her Uncle Oscar, and the others tried to hide from her)…Even though she knew all of this, the thing was…

That's what made him so appealing to her.

He had a pleasant smile on his face; she wanted to see his twisted grin.

He spoke in a polite tone; she wanted to hear his harsh, slurred words, those ones she knew he thought with venom and hate.

He kept conversation light and on various topics, she wanted him to gush on and on about "Gil this" and "Gil that," his obvious obsession.

He was doing everything to try and charm her…She just wanted…

But she just gave a soft smile and giggle, on that snowy day about a year ago, their little play started.

-()-

And so, time passed. News of the Head Hunter got out and Vincent thought it necessary to go on a date with her today. He was calmly explaining the whole situation and various other pieces of information, putting on his act, and she was getting scared and nervous all at the right spots, putting on her act as well. Though, she had a feeling that today they were both mixing their acting with their true emotions, after all, she really _didn't_ want anything bad to happen to Gil or Eliot or Vincent. And he…

Well, he had a few slips throughout their walk. "Eliot really is an idiot!" He had proclaimed to her, she had wanted to smile, for she was positive the reason behind his resentment of the boy was because of the way he treated Gil.

She was right.

Then, the way he tried to seduce her, she had a feeling he would keep trying to do that. Sometimes she wondered if there was a something more to his sweet nothings and subtle touches, but she would never let that side get to her…

He brought up the topic of her father and her Uncle Oscar and the Pandora society again…

She was still just a pawn in the game of chess that he was playing. That was the role she was currently in, and she wouldn't let herself forget that.

That malicious light was shining in his eyes again, barely there.

He was a good actor, she would admit, but she was an even better actress.

After all, he didn't suspect a thing.

-()-

Vincent took her to an Opera, one of their last dates before she had to head back to school, and she wondered briefly what she would do with herself without him. Life would be pretty boring, she guessed, for both of them. Every time they met, they would both put on a performance for the other. It was highly entertaining.

…Especially when one of them made a blunder. Slowly she could feel the emotions within her shifting just a bit. She would make sure that she looked extra nice and sometimes she really _would_ blush at something that he said to her. Or she would note a reaction from her body from his touch. It was a very precautious situation. Pretty soon she would show him it: her true self. Maybe tonight…

Then again, Vincent appeared to being having a bit of trouble with that himself. After the first couple dates, when his eyes would linger on her, abhorrence within their every gaze, they began to soften. Unbeknownst to him. He was still under the impression that his eyes held nothing but revolution and loathing. And though he was always a sharp dresser, lately a bit of extra care went into the picking of his wardrobe and even to the care of his long, blond hair. She was sure of that.

He also began to use the seduction technique more and more…

She found herself thinking that, perhaps, they had drawn out this game of chess too long and were getting in a little too deep. But then she reassured herself that _she_ knew what was going on while _he_ didn't. It would all be okay.

He wanted to taint her, she could tell, it was in his every movement. It was too bad for him that she already was. And that fact made him a fool in her eyes.

Yes, tonight she would allow him to see her true self. The part of her being that no one else had ever chanced a glance at before.

Really, it was a privilege.

-()-

Further and further she led him into the basement. His footsteps grew more and more hesitant with each step downward.

This was something unexpected in his mind. Not a part of his game or his plan. The candle holder and stick shook just so in her hand, she was excited. Tonight was the night.

Reaching the bottom step, her basement filled with things of the occult and a torture item here or there. His footsteps came to an abrupt halt; so she twirled around and proclaimed, with a lovely, twisted smile on _her_ face, that this was her true self.

He might have stopped breathing for a second. But she didn't particularly care. Now that it was out in the open, she couldn't stop the words from flowing out. On and on she spoke of how she came to have an interest in such things, how she had tried, in her own way…in the only way she knew how, to save Oz from the Abyss. And how the horrors she had discovered within the books about the Abyss appealed to her in a way she couldn't describe.

Vincent said not a word as she went on a tangent, he probably couldn't, she had assumed. His mind was most likely not working correctly at _all_. And then, finally, some life came back into him.

He shouted her name. His words became cruel and harsh and slurred before he could cover it up.

He goofed up pretty bad. He had this incredulous look upon his face, one she was sure that no one beside herself had ever seen.

What an interesting development.

Though, now that Ada had revealed her true self to him, pretty soon the real Vincent would have to come out and play too. She would just have to work a bit harder.

She was looking forward to seeing the real Vincent Nightray.

After all, that was bound to happen, and when it did…the curtains would fall and the true show would finally commence.

Until then, she would just have to teas-no-torture him a bit more.

_Teehee._

-()-

_A/N: Well, that's it. I'm not quite sure on the genre choices that I made, but I had a difficult time placing this fic. So if anyone has a suggestion for what they think the genres should be, please let me know in a review. Also, please tell me what you think of this one-shot in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
